


Lena Oxton-Shimada

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Every fic I write is either angsty fluffy or both, Genji is 25, Hanzo is 28, I have only tagged the main characters, I have too many on-going fics, Lena is 16, Other, Protective older brother!Hanzo, The Shimadas aren't criminals, lena needs a hug, they're just rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: When the Shimada brothers went on a business trip with their father they didn't expect to get lost, then again, they didn't expect to get a sister either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/d9/65/e8d965e37dc3dd4bc4f8b5fe49670652.png

“We are lost.” Hanzo stated as they passed the same pub for the fourth time, his brother lifted his gaze from his phone and shook his head at him.

“We’re not.” Genji responded before noticing where they were.

“Huh, I thought we went the right way.” Hanzo had to force himself not to face-palm, he loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes he really wanted to strangle him. A slight giggle startled the brothers; they turned to see someone leaning against the pub’s door-frame.

“Alright Lads?” The brothers just stared blankly in her direction.

“You lost?” Hanzo sighed in response, the girl giggled again.

“Thought so, need some help?”

“Please.” Hanzo smiled gratefully at her, the girl motioned for them to follow her.

“So, where to?” The brothers exchanged brief glances before Genji shrugged.

“The Alderworth Hotel.” The girl nodded and headed off in the complete opposite direction that the brother’s had tried.

“I was not aware that the drinking age in London was so low.” Hanzo commented offhandedly, the girl just coughed lightly before rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s not, I just…know the owner.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow but made no further comments on the subject.

“How old are you exactly?” Genji asked.

“Sixteen.” It sounded more like a question than a statement, ‘That’s odd.’ The rest of the walk was silent. When they arrived at the hotel, the girl started to walk away but stopped when Hanzo spoke.

“Thank you…” He trailed off, realising that neither one of them had asked for the girl’s name.

“Lena, Lena Oxton.” The Brit smiled before heading back to the pub, Hanzo went to head into the hotel before he caught sight of something, a slight patch of red on the back of Oxton’s shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo sat on the edge of his bed, frowning in thought, he was thankful to the girl who helped them but he couldn’t help but think that something was wrong, his musings were interrupted when his brother entered the room.

“Father wants to talk to you.” Hanzo nodded to Genji and moved towards the door, halting before he could open it.

“Genji, may I ask you something?” His brother stopped changing the channels and turned to him.

“The girl who helped us-“

“Lena.” Genji interrupted.

“Lena, did anything seem strange about her?” He watched as a thoughtful expression covered his brother’s face, he had thought that Genji would make a joke about him showing interest in someone but his brother was genuinely thinking about the question.

“Now that you mention it, I did notice something.” Genji leaned forward, mimicking Hanzo’s previous position.

“She was rubbing the back of her neck a lot.” Genji’s brow furrowed.

“I’m pretty sure she was favouring one of her legs.” Hanzo hadn’t noticed that, he turned to fully-face his brother.

“She didn’t seem to like talking about herself.” Hanzo almost excused that one, since he didn’t like talking about himself either, but ~~the girl~~ Lena had come across as an outgoing person.

“You don’t think-“ Genji murmured, coming to the same realisation as Hanzo.

“I am not sure, I will speak with Father, maybe he can help us.” Genji nodded to him and Hanzo left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Father?” Sojiro turned to see his eldest son closing the door, a smile came to his face – Hanzo always showed more respect than his brother.

“Please, sit.” Sojiro gestured to the seat opposite him; he waited for Hanzo to sit-down before he continued.

“I was told you had gotten lost.” Hanzo rolled his eyes; it was his brother who had gotten them lost.

“Ah, my mistake.” His father knew him well-enough to know that he was thinking about Genji.

“I was also told you received help from one of the locals.” Hanzo steeled himself, if there was a time to talk to his father about Lena, it was now.

“Yes, she was rather helpful.” He could tell he had his father’s attention.

“Although I am worried about her.” His father gained a thoughtful expression.

“Does Genji share your concerns?” Hanzo nodded, he watched as his father pulled a notepad from his blazer.

“Tell me her name and your concerns.” Hanzo told him what he had discussed with Genji, his father eventually put the notepad away and smiled softly.

“I will get our security team to look into it; you have a good heart, both of you.” Hanzo smiled slightly at his father’s praise, Sojiro checked his watch before standing.

“I should get back to work, if you and your brother want to look into this as well, I won’t stop you.” Hanzo nodded to his father and went to fetch Genji; they had a job to do.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell me again why we’re here.” Genji had been told why they had gone to the pub; he just didn’t understand why they were sent out when their father had a security team that was, likely, already searching for answers.

“It may just be a misunderstanding on our part Genji, we have to be sure that it’s something serious.” Hanzo explained; he didn’t want to cause unnecessary trouble.

“You again lads?” A cheery tone called from the bar, the Shimada’s walked over to her, Hanzo raising an eyebrow at the aviators perched in front of her eyes.

“Bit dark for sunglasses.” Genji joked and watched as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“It’s…not too bad.” She coughed lightly, Hanzo narrowed his eyes slightly, ‘she’s hiding something, but what?’ At that moment the bartender walked over.

“Same again Tracer?” The girl nodded and a glass was placed in front of her, it could easily be mistaken as Pepsi but the slight smell said otherwise.

“What can I get for ya’?” The man turned to the Shimadas, Hanzo requesting a glass of water while his brother asked for lemonade. The two chose to sit either side of the Brit; it would make it easier to get answers. The bartender returned with their drinks and the brothers didn’t miss the concerned glance he sent in Lena’s direction.

“What was that name he called you?” Genji turned to her, the girl giggled slightly.

“Tracer, it’s kind-of an inside joke.” The younger-Shimada nodded and turned to his drink.

“what’s the story?” They were genuinely interested; they rarely got to interact with people outside their friend-groups.

“I was interested in becoming a pilot; my uncle joked that I’d spend more time drawing smoke trails in the sky.” Hanzo furrowed his brow.

“Was?” In response, Lena held a hand to her heart.

“Oh.” Hanzo couldn’t help but feel sorry for the younger girl.

“It happens.” Lena shrugged, but the brothers could tell it affected her more than she let on. The trio talked for a bit longer before they had to leave. Hanzo and Genji had just returned to the hotel when they saw the worried expression on their father’s face.


End file.
